Carry You Home
by YagiToshinoriFanGirl
Summary: No older than 4 years old, Midoriya Izuku felt a crushing hopelessness one his age should never know. His only solace came at night when sleep finally claimed him. Vivid images of a bustling city. Dreams of sunflowers and smiles. Visions of a new friend. (Full summary inside) Eventual DekuMight!
1. Faded Hope

**Full Summary:**

'Deku!'

'Quirkless.'  
'I'm so sorry, Izuku...'

The words reverberated in his mind and his heart clenched, feeling as shattered as his dream of becoming a hero. No older than 4 years old, Midoriya Izuku felt a crushing hopelessness one his age should never know. His only solace came at night when sleep finally claimed him. Vivid images of a bustling city. Dreams of sunflowers and smiles. Visions of a new friend.

"What's your name?"  
A wide grin, vibrant blue eyes.  
"Yagi Toshinori!"

Eventual DekuMight!

* * *

 **Faded Hope**

 _"I know it hurts_  
 _It's hard to breathe sometimes_  
 _These nights are long_  
 _You've lost the will to fight_  
 _Is anybody out there_  
 _Can you lead me to the light"_

 **Ruelle ft. Fleurie - Carry You**

 _"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"_

Inko smiled when her excitable toddler let out a sudden squeal of joy while watching the television. The young boy never got enough of All Might's debut. Said pro hero burst into the scene just a year before her son was born. Before then, he had been studying abroad in America. She had to wonder if that's were he picked up such over the top enthusiasm, not that she complained. He was her son's idol after all and quite the hero to look up to.

The young mother continued to fold clothes as the boy bounced on the floor, an All Might action figure clutched in one hand while the other was raised in triumph as he watched his hero save a group of people from a burning building. At the tender age of two, Midoriya Izuku knew exactly what he wanted to be. A hero just like the Symbol of Peace, All Might.

The old Hero Recap segment went to a commercial break, and Izuku bounced over to his mother, the hair portion of his All Might onesie flopping with the motion. His empty hand gently grasped the laundry basket as he watched her fold the remaining clothes leaving only a blanket behind. Knowing what was to come, he bounced on the tips of his toes with a beaming grin. With a flourish, Inko took the blanket and wrapped it around herself like an oversized shawl before offering him a smile of her own.

"Would you like to play hero?"

"Yes, please!" Izuku's response was immediate and filled to the brim with excitement.

"Okay. Close your eyes and count to ten."

Small hands covered sparkling green eyes and he giggled before starting the countdown. Inko quickly tiptoed into the modest room just in the hallway, one of the few places Izuku was allowed to go into when they played their game. Wasting no time, she closed the door with a quiet thump and sat with her back to it as her son finished his countdown.

"Three...two...one!"

"Help, help! Someone save me!" On que, a cry for help sounded and Izuku went bounding over to the closed door and opened it with a mighty push.

"I am here!" Both of his hands were thrust into the air in victory, his small mouth pulled into a wide grin.

"My hero!" Inko couldn't keep the giggle down as she turned and opened her arms wide.

Izuku quickly crossed the room and fell into his mother's waiting arms which didn't hesitate to scoop him up. Soon his cheeks were peppered with kisses as Inko held him. Placing one last kiss on his forehead, she hugged him close and smiled.

"You'll always be my hero, Izuku."

* * *

"I'm sorry to ask you on such a late notice, but thank you for coming."

"Ah, it's no trouble at all, Inko. With Masaru spending the day with our little rugrat, I got nothin' better to do."

Bakugo Mitsuki, ever the boisterous woman, clapped a hand on her long-time friend's shoulder to pull her into a tight hug. Inko's breath left her in a huff, but she managed a laugh while returning the embrace. The two had been friends since childhood, Mitsuki loud and volatile while Inko was more quiet and timid. Their's was an unexpected friendship that bloomed when Mitsuki stumbled upon some older kids pushing Inko around. After a short fight and some bruises later, Mitsuki effectively chased the others off while claiming the mouse of a girl as her friend. Ever since, the two had been inseparable.

Over the years, the two shared both good and bad times together, each a constant pillar of support. When they both settled down with their partners, they'd been right their beside the other at their separate weddings. After the birth of their respective children, they were made godmothers. The worst blow their friendship had ever taken was when Inko lost Hisashi in a villain attack a few months before Izuku was born. The devastated woman refused contact for days before Mitsuki arrived and talked, or rather yelled, some sense into her, reminding her of the life that she carried. Many tears and empty threats were exchanged that night, but in the end they both collapsed on the couch clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. Since then, their bond had only grown stronger.

"Oba-san!"

A call rang out and they simultaneously pulled back before Inko ushered the taller lady inside. Izuku came running over and quickly attached himself to her leg. This earned him an affectionate ruffling of hair before being picked up and pulled into a strong, but gentle hug.

"Hey there, brat. How is my little hero doing today? Ready to go on an adventure?"

Chubby cheeks puffed up in an adorable pout at the 'brat' part before he nodded excitedly. Mitsuki listened as Izuku talked with a mix of words and unintelligible babble while Inko hastily gathered her purse and keys. After double-checking the contents, she nodded to herself before joining the two at the front door. The blonde raised an eyebrow when she looked at her friend and Inko flushed red before retreating. A few moments later, she returned with the stroller for her son and offered a sheepish smile, embarrassed about forgetting it in the first place.

"Ha! This meeting has your mind in a whirl. Take it easy, Inko. Don't wanna have to visit you in the hospital from overexertion." Though said with a laugh, the message was clear. _You better take care of yourself._

"I will, I promise." Inko replied as she gently took Izuku and placed him into the stroller.

He was once again in his favorite onesie, freshly laundered that morning, with one of his figures tucked into the blanket beside him. Izuku's hands clapped enthusiastically as Inko tucked him in and placed a kiss upon his brow before returning to her full height.

"Be good for your oba-san, okay? I love you, sweetheart."

His little head bobbed in affirmation. "Love you, 'kaa-san!"

Turning slightly, Inko addressed Mitsuki once more. "If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away."

Mitsuki merely waved her away with a faux expression of annoyance and she took that as her cue to leave. Bidding them farewell, she made a hasty retreat to her car and left knowing her son was in good hands. Not long after, Mitsuki guided the stroller out of the apartment and locked the door before starting her journey to the nearest shopping district.

* * *

The sun was dipping low in the sky by the time the two were heading back to the apartment, the darkening sky bringing the temperature down. Not quite sweater weather, but she was glad that she went with the thick, tan cardigan. It was quite peaceful out at this hour, no rambunctious kids or blaring horns. Just the rustling of the leaves and the muffled thud her shoes made with each step. A single bag with a brand new figurine was tucked into the bottom of the stroller. A small gift for her godson that she knew he'd cherish.

The two rounded the next corner when a sudden loud crash sounded to their left. Alarmed, Mitsuki turned her head just in time to see a large form emerge from the wreckage. The few people that had been lingering nearby screamed and nearly fell over themselves in their desperation to get away. One such individual ran into Mitsuki and the stroller, earning a shrill cry from little Izuku who had been falling asleep. The man turned his head but offered no apologies, only a look of abject terror as he sprinted away. The enraged blonde didn't need to turn around to know that the crying child had unknowingly captured the attention of the villain. With her body on autopilot, she scooped up the wailing child and attempted to get them away from there but a large hand shot out and easily engulfed the two.

"Oh no you don't, missy. You and the kid are mine now. That hotshot won't dare attack if _civilians_ could get hurt." He spat the word out like it was bitter, a nasty snarl on his face.

Glaring crimson eyes met the cold, black ones of her captor. The only thing keeping her silent was the possibility of Izuku getting hurt. Mitsuki observed the villain, looking for an opening, anything to get them away safely. It was clear that he had a transformation quirk of some kind with the way he was able to enlarge his body. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden strong gust of wind whipping around them followed by a jarring impact that shook the ground beneath them and she craned her neck attempting to see over the edge of his meaty hand, but she needn't have bothered. The voice that followed could be recognized anywhere.

"Fear not because I am here!" All Might declared as he landed in front of the perpetrator. "Release them at once, Gigas. Your villainy ends here."

A feral parody of a smile twisted Gigas' face unpleasantly as he gave his captives a squeeze, eliciting a grunt from Mitsuki and more crying from Izuku. "I don't think so, All Might. Why would I let go of such _precious playthings_?" The last two words were emphasized by more squeezing. Izuku's crying became shrill and Mitsuki saw red, but for all of the rage burning within her, she'd have to trust the hero to save them. Carefully maneuvering her arms to the best of her ability, she wrapped them around the child and prayed to whatever deity would listen that Izuku would be safe.

Gigas, who quickly grew irritated by the noisy boy clutched in his hand, came up with a decision he was sure would give him a means of escape. A victorious gleam entered his dark eyes as he grinned maliciously. "Catch!"

That was the only warning All Might received before the woman and child were flung into the air behind him. There was no hesitation as he kicked off the ground after them. Mitsuki hadn't been able to hold back her cry of fear as she found herself hurtling through the air and quickly approaching the ground for what she was sure to be an excruciatingly painful landing. Her arms were still pinning Izuku to her chest and she was positioned with her back to the ground, ready to take the brunt of the damage. However, she suddenly found herself plucked from the air by muscular arms that held the two of them to any equally buff chest. Their landing was abrupt and nerve-wracking but much better than what could have happened.

"I apologize, but I must apprehend Gigas. The authorities are on the way, ma'am." He was off before she could even open her mouth to reply.

Letting out a shaky breath, Mitsuki focused her efforts on calming Izuku as the sound of sirens approached.

* * *

Tracking down the villain was easy. An upturned manhole cover a few meters away from the initial point of contact let him know that Gigas was making use of the sewer system. With a grimace, he dropped down into the tunnels and was greeted by a potent stench that nearly knocked him down. Hurried steps sloshing in whatever foul contents were on the ground drew his attention and he was off. The large form of his adversary took a sharp right, panic quickening his steps to get away. All Might soon turned the same corner and used the feeble light leaking into the tunnels to spot Gigas in the distance. It only took seconds to bridge the gap between them and he brought his hand up to deliver a mighty blow.

"Missouri Smash!" The hand connected with the back of his opponent's head and the hulking form dropped to the ground where he remained motionless. All Might's lips curled in distaste as he lifted Gigas with one hand and made his way back to the opening where he lifted them both from the depths. Gigas slumped over onto the pavement and after insuring that the villain would remain down, All Might put on his usual grin and approached the two who he assumed were mother and child. The sirens weren't far off and he hoped that their injuries were minimal.

"Are the two of you injured? By the sounds of it, the paramedics are on the way." Steel blue eyes looked over them, checking for any visible wounds. His gaze hesitated on the bushy green hair tucked into a onesie bearing his own likeness. Tearful emerald greens looked back up at him in wonder before a pudgy finger pointed his way. "A' might!" The hero couldn't stop the grin from spreading into something a bit more genuine as he heard the cute mispronunciation of his pro name.

"It seems I have a fan. What is your name, little guy?" All Might's grin never left as he looked down at the boy. "Iz-Izuku!" The child stumbled over the first syllable but managed to say it properly.

Mitsuki kept a watchful gaze on the two as she pulled out her phone, which was thankfully intact, and left Inko a brief voicemail. "When you can, give me a call back. Izuku and I will be going to the Musutafu Hospital. There was a villain attack, but we'll be okay. Bye." The call ended with a click and she pocketed the device once more. She regretted leaving such a vague message, but decided it would be best to talk in person. All Might stood back to his full height, having knelt to the ground to be eye level with the child, and turned his attention to the woman.

"If you don't mind my asking, ma'am, where is his father?" All Might's curiosity got the better of him, something that he regretted once he noticed her face fall.

"Hisashi passed away before Izuku was born."

The ever present grin fell and he opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sirens zeroing in on their location. Their attention was drawn to the small herd of vehicles that soon rounded the corner before coming to a stop. Mitsuki flashed the hero a strained smile and muttered a quiet "thank you" on her way to the ambulance, missing the gaze trailing after the two.

All Might gave his statement to Tsukauchi after assisting the officers with Gigas and went to look for the woman and child, but the ambulance was gone. All that remained of them was the upturned stroller laying on the sidewalk. With nothing more to do, he went to retrieve it and a small box tumbled out of a bag that had been in the bottom. A quiet chuckle escaped him as he picked up the action figure. A miniature version of him in his first pro hero suit smiled up at him from behind the plastic packaging.

 _Maybe Tsukauchi can take this to them when he goes for that woman's statement._

* * *

The only thing holding Inko back when she arrived in the shared hospital room was the possibility of further bruising the two most cherished people in her life. Villain attacks were always scary events, but her fear of them escalated severely after losing her husband. Right now, her face was buried in her hands in an effort to muffle her sobs to avoid waking Izuku. Her poor baby finally fell asleep after the events of the day and Mitsuki had slipped into the chair beside hers to rub her back soothingly.

"If I lost him, if I lost _either_ of you, I d-don't know what I'd do." Another sob wracked her body mid-sentence causing her to stutter.

"Hey, we're fine. Everything will be okay now. Our x-rays came back clear and the doctor healed the bruising with his quirk. Damn convenient one, if you ask me. Izuku and I will be back to normal by tomorrow, I guarantee it. Now dry those eyes before Mini Might over there wakes up. I'm sure he wouldn't want to see his precious "kaa-san" upset."

Inko gave her a tearful, halfhearted glare for the foul language before offering a tremulous smile. "You're right, Mitsuki. I just can't help but worry."

Mitsuki ruffled her friend's hair, an impish grin on her face at knowing the action would ruffle her feathers. On cue, Inko batted the offending hand away just as a knock sounded in the room. Moments later, a nurse walked into the room followed quickly by a man that Mitsuki vaguely recognized as the detective from the incident. With the two was the stroller that had been left behind. When the door closed behind them, he didn't hesitate to state his business.

"I am Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa." He showed his badge before continuing. "I have a few questions, if you don't mind, ma'am." The detective said with a glance towards Mitsuki, who nodded her head in acceptance.

With that, he proceeded the process of obtaining any pertinent information from her. Inko listened intently as her gaze strayed back to the resting face of Izuku. It took a tremendous amount of effort on her part, but she managed to remain calm as the full events were relayed back to the detective. The thought of some cretin hurting her son both frightened and enraged her. A hand extended towards the sleeping boy and it took her a moment to realize it was her own. She had been subconsciously reaching for him, wanting physical affirmation that he was indeed safe. The hand settled over his much smaller one and gently grasped it.

 _I'm so happy that you're safe now, Izuku._

They stayed like that for a while until she was gently tapped on the arm. Turning her head, she realized that the detective and nurse were gone and Mitsuki was looking at her in concern. Instead of speaking, Inko offered a smile, one more steady than before and the blonde relaxed before grinning back. No words were exchanged, but they both understood.

 _Everything is going to be okay._

Later that night, as Inko was storing away the stroller, a bag caught her attention. Thinking it was something Mitsuki forgot, she reached into it to retrieve whatever was inside. Flipping the plastic box over, she couldn't help but gasp in surprise.

There, on the plastic box of what she now noticed was an action figure, was a large signature.

 **Stay strong, little hero! - ALL MIGHT**

A surprised laugh tumbled out of her lips as she took the figure with her. He was too young to appreciate this now, so she decided that it would make a wonderful surprise when he was older.

* * *

It was dark in his apartment when he finally returned home, the meager light from the sunset not enough to penetrate the shades on the windows. A thin hand flicked a nearby switch and the room was illuminated by the fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling. A sparsely decorated room greeted tired blue eyes as the tall man trudged forward. With a drawn out sigh, he sunk into the red, threadbare sofa situated in front of an oak coffee table, some of the few things that went with him on his return trip to Japan.

Toshinori, in his civilian form, was still a tall, muscular man. While he could go all the time as "All Might", he preferred the anonymity his regular form afforded him. Besides, it was only him, so why keep up the charade of happiness? Instead, a frown marred his handsome features, the events of the day on replay in his mind. A nest of green curls and a wide smile on a freckled face, emerald green eyes gazing at him with adoration. They looked so alike that it felt like a physical blow to the stomach. It had taken all of his restraint to refrain from bombarding the woman with questions.

 _Hisashi...why did you never tell me? It would've hurt like hell, but I would've gladly accepted this over you completely disappearing from my life. And now, to also find out that you're truly_ ** _gone_** _? Why...?_

Harsh sobs wracked his body as tears streamed like rivers down his hollow cheeks. He grabbed a nearby cushion and roughly pressed it against his face as he let out an anguished cry. Years of longing and heartache, previously held at bay by the last thread of hope he had, poured out of him as his tears and spittle soaked the cushion in his grasp. There was no holding back now, his hope was lost and his resolve with it. The man he loved was gone, leaving behind a wife and child, and him as well. The thought of those two brought him up short and an idea formed in his tattered mind.

 _I can look after them for you, Hisashi. I don't know why you never came to me, but I won't let it affect how I view them. They're in good hands._

With his newfound resolve, Toshinori stood on shaky feet and made his way into the small office den in the adjoining room, the soiled cushion forgotten on the floor of the living room. Plans were already forming in his head as he went. He retrieved his red phone while collapsing into the office chair, hand tapping away to make the first call of the night.


	2. Deku

I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but this is being cross-posted from my Archive of Our Own account under the same name, YagiToshinoriFanGirl. There are currently 6 chapters complete as of this upload and a drabble series that includes both canon and au snippets, all of which will eventually be transferred here. Carry You Home will eventually contain nsfw content that will be censored here. To get the full experience of this story, I highly recommend following me on AO3 instead.

Thank you for your time and I hope that you enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:**

Two years quickly pass after that fateful day.

Izuku is buzzing with anticipation, more than ready for his quirk to manifest.  
Elsewhere, a certain hero helps the small family of two from the shadows, keeping a promise he made to himself and to a memory.

* * *

 **Deku**

"These voices  
Inside my head like poison  
Trying to steal my hope  
Silencing my soul  
But my story  
Is only now beginning"

 **Nichole Nordeman - Sound Of Surviving**

It took Toshinori nearly three weeks to finally complete everything needed to put his plan into motion. Tsukauchi wasn't able to give him their address directly due to protocol, but he let slip the information needed for the hero to find it on his own. Midoriya Inko was a resident of Musutafu. A bit of online digging and a payment later, he had her address on hand. To be honest, he didn't feel right doing this, but every time he thought of stopping, memories of Hisashi resurfaced and he pushed past his uneasiness.

Using the pseudonym Shimura Toshi, he put together an official-looking document and sent it out a few days ago. The missive was to inform her of the fund that would cover any and all tuition costs for her son as well as provide money for clothes, food, or anything else in-between. One of the perks of being All Might was that he could afford this venture. All he could do now was hope that she accepted his offer of assistance.

* * *

After another long day in the office, a weary Inko drove over to the Bakugo residence to retrieve her son after sending a text to let them know that she was on the way. Mitsuki had the day off, so the two arranged for their children to have a play date. They hadn't been able to have one lately due to conflicting schedules, so today Mitsuki planned a little party for them. Inko was able to attend the first hour of it before she had to snag a piece of cake and be on her way.

What she didn't expect upon arriving was the apologetic frown on Mitsuki's face, a tearful embrace from Izuku, who seemed to have some bruises forming, and a grumpy Katsuki. "What happened? Are you okay, sweetheart?" The first question was directed at her friend, the second towards her son as she picked him up to comfort him and get a closer look at his injuries.

"We had some of the other kids over and one of them said something that set Katsuki off. Izuku stepped in and stood up for the kid and my brat of a son attacked him. I was inside at the time and didn't get to the scene until after another kid came in to let me know. I'm sorry, Inko. I shouldn't have left them alone, I know. Katsuki, apologize now." Mitsuki shot a glare at the petulant boy, who turned away with a huff.

When the demand went unanswered, she reached down and grabbed him by the ear, not painfully, but enough to get his attention. Katsuki let out a startled yelp and stared angrily at her. The glaring contest went on for a few moments before he backed down. Crimson eyes dropped to the ground as he finally spoke, his voice bearing an obviously insincere tone. "I'm sorry."

Izuku, with his head buried in his mother's shoulder, gave a muffled reply. "It's okay, Kacchan..."

The grip on Katsuki's ear loosened and he took the chance to push it away and run off to his room. Mitsuki growled in frustration and was about to offer another apology, but Inko waved it off with a forced smile before speaking. "I think that...it may be best to postpone any future play dates for now. At least until things settle down." Having nothing else she could say, Mitsuki merely nodded her head.

The two parted ways shortly after with promises of talking again soon and then the mother and son duo were on the road. Inko would occasionally glance in the rear-view mirror to check on Izuku, but he never spoke. The tears he had shed were nothing more than dried tracks, but his listless gaze was enough to know that he was still upset despite accepting Katsuki's apology. It broke her heart to see him like that, so Inko made the decision to let him watch his favorite video on the computer for as long as he wanted.

This night was one of the many incidents that would send the bond between the two boys into a downward spiral.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Inko finally tucked her sleeping child into bed. Her plan had worked like a charm and his mood was significantly brightened to see his hero in action again. Enthralled was the best word she could think of to describe him each time he sat at the desk. It lifted her own spirits to see him like that. Inko placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room. Now that she had a moment to herself, she decided to finally get to the stack of mail that sat neglected on the dining room table.

Rent notice, utility bill, junk, another bill, anoth-wait, what is this?

An unfamiliar name accompanied with "Might Tower" caused a tremor of shock to race down her spine like a bolt of lightning. Flipping it over, she wasted no time ripping into the seal and extracting the documents contained within. Each sentence she read had her feeling jittery as she perused the letter. A nervous sort of excitement welled up within the pit of her stomach as she read it twice then a third time just to make sure that her eyes didn't deceive her.

The letter, from one Shimura Toshi, was sent from All Might's own agency. Within it contained an open invitation to use a trust fund that had been set up just for them. Another person may have held their suspicions over such a thing, but something quelled that response in her. There, slipped between the main letter and the paper containing her new card and account information, was a handwritten note with a business card attached. The writing and signature could only be from one person.

 **Please accept my humblest apologies for not stopping the villain before he could cause harm. I hope that this finds you both in good health. As my assistant stated, the fund may be used for school and other costs as you need it. If you have any questions, please contact the phone number provided on the card below. I wish you both well. - ALL MIGHT**

Exuberant as ever, even in letter form. Inko couldn't restrain the undignified snort of laughter and flushed red at the sound despite being the only person to hear it. The moment passed and left her with a smile as she finally moved on to the paper with the credit card. There was no limit set nor restrictions listed, merely account information and the instructions on how to activate the card and set a pin.

Inko decided to contact this Shimura fellow in the morning before making any final decisions. With that plan in place, she stood and flicked off the lights on her way to her bedroom. She set her alarm and flopped onto the mattress where sleep was quick to claim her.

* * *

 **A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A pho-**

A call on his secondary personal phone had Toshinori diving for the device, fumbling for a moment before answering. "G-good morning. Shimura speaking."

"Good morning to you as well, Shimura-san. This is Midoriya Inko and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the fund, if that's okay with you."

Her voice is softer than I remember. Maybe she had a cold back then. That or my memory isn't that great.

Shaking off the thought, he continued the conversation. "Yes, ask anything. I'll answer to the best of my ability."

The conversation went on from there. Inko was polite with all of her questions and seemed thrilled at the thought of being able to stay home with her son instead of having to leave him in daycare while she worked. If her voice became tearful as she spoke, he didn't point it out. All that mattered to him was that she had accepted the offer and profusely thanked him for his time and requested for him to leave a message of thanks for All Might himself. The call ended with Toshinori feeling content at being able to help them out.

Reaching out towards the bottom of his office desk, he opened the last drawer and pulled out a small chest, its colors faded by age. Opening it, he withdrew a picture from the stack contained within, resolutely ignoring the small black box tucked into the corner of the chest. In the photo, two smiling boys held up their new hero licenses.

One had blonde, wavy hair and equally wavy bangs framing his face, ending just above his collar bone. The other had short, curly green hair and a freckled face. A scar cut down the center of his right eyebrow, cleaving it in two, and another below the eye of the same side. He had been fortunate that his eye had been missed, but he was left with the reminder. Another scar, this one much larger, could be seen on his right hand. A finger reached out of its own accord and gently traced the frame of the second boy, a wistful smile curling his lips as memories flickered through his mind.

I did it, Hisashi. Your family won't have to worry anymore and Inko can be home with young Midoriya.

A drop of moisture splashed down across the protective sleeve of the photo before he realized that he was crying. After a careful swipe with the edge of his shirt, Toshinori tucked the now dry photo back into the chest, his hand lingering for a moment before closing it and the desk drawer again. He stood, back popping as he stretched before exiting the den. The light was turned off with a flick and plunged the room into darkness once more.

* * *

The conversation had gone much better than anticipated and left the young mother feeling full of happiness and hope for the future. Izuku now had his tuition costs covered and Inko was able to quit the job that she admittedly detested. It had been necessary for their survival, but with All Might's generous offer, she could be home and give her son the love and care that one his age needs instead of being stuck in a building of strangers. Just in case though, she tested the card to buy him some new clothing online and it worked with no issues.

At the moment, Izuku was once again situated in front of the monitor. Breakfast had already passed and now Inko was in the process of gathering her purse and keys for a quick trip. On the kitchen counter rested a carefully written letter of resignation, effective immediately. Why wait when freedom was at hand?

Suddenly feeling giddy at the thought, she giggled on her way to the room Izuku was in. Inko waited just inside the door frame for the video to come to and end before going to his side. He was as bouncy as ever as he mimicked the infamous laugh of his hero. A content sigh passed through her parted lips before she smiled and combed his tangle-free hair with her fingers.

Izuku turned to her, a wide grin puffing up his chubby little cheeks and Inko had to refrain from squealing over the cuteness. Instead, she picked him up and placed a big kiss on his cheek. "Ready to go to work with me? Your 'kaa-san is going to be home with you more often starting today."

"That mean we can play hero more?" Wide, innocent eyes looked up at her and she smiled again. "Yes, we can. Whenever you want, sweetheart." Izuku's delighted laughter filled her with confidence in this decision. She walked forward and shut down the computer before returning to the counter to pick up the letter. It was quickly tucked into her purse as she went to the door. Once there, she slipped into her shoes and put some on Izuku before they were out the door. Taking in a deep breath, Inko relaxed as she released it.

Today was the start of something new, and she wasn't going to let it pass them by.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

"Kacchan, wait for me!" Curly hair bounced in the air as the child ran after his friend. The two were outside at the park that was just a block away from his apartment. It was a place that they frequented together after returning from preschool. Today, Kacchan was especially irritable but the meek child still wanted to spend the afternoon with him.

Glaring over his shoulder, Katsuki yelled at him instead, smoke and flames spewing from his hands. "Go away, Deku! I don't want to see your stupid face right now!" With that, he charged away as Izuku slowed to a stop, the hand that had been reaching out dropping to his side in defeat.

Deku...it was always Deku now. The one who can't do anything. Useless...

Watery emerald eyes looked at the ground as his small, trembling hands clutched the area above his heart. "I'm...I'm not useless, Kacchan." Even if the words had been more than a broken whisper on the wind, the other child would've never heard since he was long gone.

Deciding it would be best to just go home, he scrubbed the gathering tears away and set off down the path leading home. Things like this seemed to be common place now. Sure, there were days where Kacchan was still nice to him, but those were few and far between. Cruelty was his new specialty, to him and other children. Despite this, Izuku never gave up on their friendship. Hope still burned in his heart that one day his bond with Katsuki would be that of true friends.

It wasn't long before he was standing outside the front door giving the handle a tentative test to see if his mother left it unlocked for him. It was, so he entered the apartment and locked the door behind himself. He toed his shoes off one after the other and set them aside before heading towards the kitchen, drawn there by the smell of food. "I'm home, 'kaa-san."

Inko, having heard the door open a few moments prior, smiled over her shoulder before speaking. "Welcome home, Izuku. Did you have fun with Katsuki?" There was no response so she turned around only to find him fiddling with the edge of his shirt, a look of sorrow marring his face. "Izuku?"

He tried to be strong, really he did, but the look of honest concern being directed his way had him launching onto her as he cried. Inko didn't say a word as she picked him up and began to rub soothing circles across his quivering back. This wasn't the first time that he came home upset after an afternoon with the other boy, but they were getting more frequent. Mitsuki would be getting a call later, that's for sure.

Multitasking was a cinch for her by now. One arm held Izuku as the other was used to finish dinner. It took more time than usual, but she soon had food dished up and ready to eat at the table. Izuku's crying had stopped some time ago, but the comforting embrace of his mother kept him from asking to be put down sooner. When he finally did, Inko gingerly set him down in a chair before taking her place in the adjacent one.

They both clapped their hands together in front of themselves and spoke in unison. "Itadakimasu."

* * *

No matter how strong a person's will is, there is a breaking point. For little Izuku, that moment came today.  
He sat at the computer, the video of All Might on repeat as words echoed in his head.

How can you be a hero if you don't even have a quirk, Deku!? You can't even protect yourself. What a loser. Quirkless!

Katsuki's harsh words wouldn't leave his mind. Phantom pain in his body accompanied it, a lingering feeling of the beating he'd taken to stand up for another kid getting bullied. To suffer at the hands of one who was supposed to be his friend. To be attacked both verbally and physically just for being born without a quirk.

At this point, developing a quirk is highly unlikely. You should focus on something else, kid. It's not going to happen.

The doctor's words followed, an even crueler blow to his fragile hope, one that shattered it into pieces. He knew his mother was lingering in the door, anxious and worried over his behavior. A small fragment of hope remained as he pointed to the screen with a shaky hand and turned his head to look at her, eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Do you think I could be a hero, too?"

Inko rushed forward and dropped to the ground beside him. Sobs echoed around them as she apologized. "I'm so sorry, Izuku." Silently that last shard of hope fell along with the tears.

That's not what I wanted to hear...

It felt like eons had passed by the time he was tucked into bed that night. His mother had been walking on eggshells around him ever since and he couldn't muster up enough strength to even pretend to be okay. No, his world had flipped upside down. No friends, no quirk. There was support, but not the kind that he wanted. He wanted someone who understands, someone who wouldn't judge him, who would accept him as he is and still find him worth something.

I wish that I could find someone who will want me for me. I want a true friend...

Sleep mercifully claimed him and his eyes drifted closed.

 **Only to open again a moment later to find another child looking at him with curiosity swirling in his blue eyes.**


	3. Dreams and Reality

**Chapter Summary:**

The lines blur between dreams and reality for Izuku.

Was this kind boy a figment of his imagination, someone created from his desperate desire of friendship?  
Or is there more to these visions than he realizes?  
As for young Toshinori, he doesn't quite know what to make of Izuku's funny habits, but he cherishes him anyway.

* * *

 **Dreams and Reality**

 _"If you're feeling down or weak_  
 _You can always count on me"_

 **Kari Kimmel - Where You Belong**

A startled yelp from Izuku had the other boy falling back on his bottom, laughter bubbling up as he watched him frantically look at his surroundings. Moments passed and Izuku looked at him again, tears already forming in his eyes. The mirth quickly faded from the blonde boy upon noticing his distress. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't cry..." The remorse was clear as he stood and made his way over, a hand extended towards him.

Izuku wiped away the gathering moisture, not wanting someone else to view him as a crybaby. To be fair, the tears hadn't just been because the other child had startled him. No, it was also because the area was so different than what he was used to. The park that he always went to with Kacchan was unmistakable, but something was _off_ and it scared him. He didn't even know how he got there to begin with. Trying not to focus on his changed environment, he turned his head back to the boy and offered a tremulous smile.

"I'm okay now." Relief washed over the other boy and Izuku extended his own hand to grasp the one proffered to him and was promptly hauled to his feet, which he now noticed were bare. "What's your name?"

A wide, stunning grin brightened the blonde's face, vibrant blue eyes shimmering in its splendor. "Yagi Toshinori! Who're you?"

"I'm Midoriya I-" The name caught in his throat, strangling him. Coughing, he tried it a few more times before giving up and choosing his late father's name instead. "H-Hisashi."

Toshinori looked at him in concern, but the smaller boy just smiled bashfully. Their hands separated and he gestured towards the playground nearby. "Want to play with me, Midoriya-chan?" A hesitant nod was his response and the blonde was off, a carefree laugh trailing behind him and worries pushed aside. Izuku smiled and ran after him, happy to finally have someone that actually wanted him around.

The pair came to a stop by the large play set that was the main attraction of the area. Two pale green slides were attached to either side, bridged together by a decently sized play area that had many nooks and crannies to play hide-and-seek. The sides were decorated by paintings of cute sea creatures, designs that were appealing to the young visitors.

"Midoriya-chan, you go hide and I'll count to ten before going to find you. No quirks allowed though, that's cheating."

Izuku flushed red in embarrassment. He didn't want to lose his new friend, but the timid boy also wanted to make sure that he would be accepted as he is. So he confessed the truth that he was most ashamed of. "I'm quirkless."

There were no snide remarks or harsh laughs, no taunting or jeering. Just an honest look of surprise followed swiftly by a watery smile. "Me too. I don't have a quirk either."

The two children spent the next few hours playing together without reserve. They'd both found someone who understood what it felt like to be an outcast.

* * *

As all good things do, their time together eventually came to an end. A woman arrived some time later to pick up a reluctant Toshinori so they had to part ways. "We should meet here again! This'll be our spot. Best friends, right?" Toshinori extended his right hand, fist closed except for his pinky.

"Always, Yagi-chan!" Izuku's reached out and looped his own pinky around the other, both wearing identical grins as their promise was sealed. Their hands parted and the blonde moved forward and hugged his companion, an embrace that was gladly reciprocated. Another call of his name had Toshinori pulling away with a reluctant smile and they bid each other farewell.

With the other child now gone, Izuku began his journey in the way that was supposed to lead to his apartment. However, the closer he got to it, the more the feeling of _wrongness_ grew until he finally reached his destination.

There, where the complex should be standing, was an empty field. Panic started creeping in just as he felt a tingling in the nape of his neck. He flinched at the sensation and fell to the ground with his eyes screwed shut.

The sensation was gone as soon as it arrived and he opened his eyes again only to find himself back in bed. He sat up with a gasp, almost falling over himself in his scramble to check the digital clock by his bed. According to the time, he'd only been asleep for a few minutes at most.

Then he froze as reality crashed over him.

 _Asleep? Then...it was all a dream._

Despair clawed at him and he emitted a strangled cry that soon became wails. Inko arrived moments later, frazzled and on high alert as she took in the scene. When nothing was readily apparent, she assumed that he had a nightmare and went to comfort him, murmuring sweet platitudes that he didn't even register.

Izuku merely clung to his mother as grief poured out of his tiny frame. His mother continued to rock him back and forth in her arms until sleep mercifully claimed him.

There were no more dreams that night.

* * *

The walk home had been filled with conversation. His guardian, Saori, had asked about Izuku, having noticed the two playing together. Excited chatter poured from him as he relayed all the things they did and everything he learned. Like what his favorite color was, his birthday, what he liked to eat and so much more. The two shared the occasional laugh until they finally reached their home.

Work opportunities sent his parents across the pond, so he didn't get to see them that often. Instead, he stayed in their old home with Saori, who was also a trusted family friend. They originally wanted to bring him with them, but after many heated conversations they decided it would be best for him to remain in a familiar setting instead of bouncing around different locations.

At first, little Toshinori had pleaded with them to go, but they eventually got him to understand. Now he was quite glad that they did, otherwise he may not have met his new friend. The boy was so funny and he stumbled over his words so often that he thought it was cute. He had said as much to the other boy only for Izuku to go red in the face.

The click of the front door opening pulled Toshinori from his thoughts and he slipped inside. His shoes were quickly removed but he kept them in hand as he bounded down the hall to his room before he could even hear the door close. A thought had occurred to him, one that made him consider his options.

 _I don't want him to get hurt just because he doesn't have shoes..._

A backpack in the corner of the room caught his eye and he shuffled over to it. The contents were quickly removed and he placed the footwear at the bottom of the pack. Another idea came to mind and he gathered up toys and other activities before stuffing them in as well. Snacks was the last thing to enter his mind, so he exited the room and hoped that Saori wouldn't mind.

Noises in the kitchen let him know that she was prepping dinner so he went into the adjacent dining room and called out his request. "Saori-san, would it be okay if I brought some of my lunch snacks with me to the park?"

Saori hummed as she considered his request. Looking out into the other room, she noticed the pleading look as he gave her his infamous puppy eyes. Her eyes rolled as she chuckled. "Yes, but only the non-perishable ones in the pantry."

An exuberant whoop echoed around the small room and the boy was off, grabbing a reasonable amount of snacks for two. When he was done, he looked to his guardian and grinned when she nodded. Bare feet padded back out of the kitchen so that he could pack them away for later. Once everything was set, he went to wash up for dinner.

The weeks that followed seemed to drag on forever until he spotted familiar green curls again.

* * *

The next two weeks pass Izuku by in a blur. Sleep was hard to come by and held no dreams when it finally took him. Despondent, Izuku could do nothing more than continue on as if nothing had happened. His mother had hovered over him constantly for the first week since that night and it took repeated reassurances of his well being for things to return to normal.

Today he decided to visit the park, a place that he'd taken to avoiding. After that night, seeing the large, bland jungle gym instead of the cute, oceanic themed one had him running home and ducking into his room before his mother could see him cry. He was determined to not let it keep him down.

As he entered the park, movement nearby caught his attention and he spotted Katsuki playing with his usual group of friends. A smile formed as he picked up the pace and made his way over to them.

"Hi Kacchan! Can I play with you, too?" Emerald green eyes shined with hope as he looked at his short-tempered friend.

Katsuki scoffed, nose upturned. "Do whatever you want, Deku." An idea formed in his head and he put on a faux friendly grin. "Let's go play over there on the slides." A tiny hand gestured to the jungle gym.

Izuku nodded enthusiastically, a wide grin on his face at being included. "Okay!"

The other two boys gave Katsuki a strange look. Noticing this, the fiery blonde glared at them before smirking. A knowing look passed between the boys and they smirked as well. With a gesture, Katsuki beckoned his entourage fourth and the group of four ran over to the play area.

For a while, all was well. Izuku's laughter was carefree as he played tag with the other three. They were accepting him for once and he ate it up. Stopping by the stairs to catch his breath, he hunched forward and placed his hands on his knees, eyes closed. It was at this moment that Katsuki decided to make his move.

Without hesitating, he darted over and shoved the green haired youth down the stairs. "You're it, Deku!"

There was no time to register what was going on before Izuku landed at the bottom face down. Pain erupted at the points of impact, specifically on his left knee and palms. A whimper escaped his trembling lips as he turned over to look up at Katsuki. The other boy just looked at him with an expression akin to pride.

"W-why'd you do that, Kacchan?" He stood up on quivering legs, eyes misted over as he looked up at Katsuki.

"Oops, my hand must have slipped." The corners of his lips upturned, a smug grin with no remorse.

Izuku looked at him for a moment longer before casting his gaze downward. Nothing more was said, so he turned away and began the journey home.

Crimson eyes trailed after him, guilt starting to make its presence known. A gush of laughter and clapping from the other kids effectively pushed down the feeling and he went on to boast, not bothering to look back at Izuku.

It would be a long time before the two ever interacted again.

* * *

Later that night, Izuku struggled to fall asleep. His mother fretted over the wounds earlier, but he lied and told her that he tripped on the stairs. The scrapes were disinfected and he took a bath before she set him down to bandage them. Dull pain and the uncomfortable pulling of skin by the adhesive part kept him up.

A teddy bear sitting on his nightstand caught his attention and he reached out for it. Soft fabric brushed against his aching palm and he hissed. Ignoring the renewed pain, he grabbed the plush and pulled it to himself, careful not to knock anything over. Glossy brown eyes and a button nose greeted him and brought a smile to his face. Determined to sleep, he tucked the teddy under the blanket with him and held it close.

When his eyes opened again, he was in a familiar park. Shooting up, something fell into his lap. He looked down and realized it was his teddy. Picking it up, he clutched it to his chest as he looked around. Hope flickered to life within his heart when he spotted the painted sea creatures from the last dream.

Wide eyes darted to and fro, wanting to catch a glimpse of wavy blonde hair. There was no luck and he visibly deflated. With a sigh, he stood and made his way over to the play area. One hand clutched the plush while the other used the rail to guide his way up. Once at the top, he took a right towards one of the slides and sat down. He remained like that for quite some time, bare feet dangling down the slide but never going forward.

"You know, it's rude to block the slide, Midoriya-chan!"

The cheerful voice rang out behind him making him jump and turn his head fast enough to cause a twinge of pain in his neck. Not that it bothered him because there stood Toshinori, beaming down at him like a ray of sunshine. Just like that, feelings of dejection were blown away. Standing, he all but knocked him over with a hug, the forgotten bear tumbling down the slide.

"I thought that I wouldn't see you again!" The words tumbled out of his mouth, voice wavering with emotion.

Toshinori giggled, his arms coming up to close around his friend. "Hey, it was only a few weeks. I did start to worry, but I knew you'd be back." Emotions caused his voice to waver as well, but neither said anything about it.

The two parted and it was then that Izuku noticed the backpack tucked off to the side. Toshinori, upon noticing the object of his distraction, stepped over to pluck it off of the ground and began to dig through the contents. A pair of shoes were withdrawn and offered to the smaller boy.

"I noticed you didn't have any last time, so I brought a pair of mine. You can have them if you want." Izuku accepted the shoes with a cheerful "Thank you!" and put them. It was then that the older boy noticed the bandages adorning the palms and knee of Izuku. Frowning, he carefully grabbed one of the hands to examine it. "What happened?"

Izuku shuffled nervously from foot to foot, still hurt over Katsuki's actions. "Kacchan and I were playing and he pushed me down the stairs. I got scrapes and my mom had to bandage them up."

Toshinori glowered at the covered scrape as if doing so would punish the one who inflicted it. "Where is he? He shouldn't get away with this."

"Everything is okay now, Yagi-chan. I'll be better in no time, you'll see." Izuku beamed at him, the sight assuaging the anger he felt.

"Are you sure?" At Izuku's nod, Toshinori released the hand and bent down to withdraw a few more things from the pack. Each item was placed carefully on the wooden floor and the two sat down facing each other.

Spread before the children was an array of activities, from coloring books to Daruma Otoshi. Izuku buzzed with energy as he picked the first game at Toshinori's insistence. The two once again passed their time together playing games and enjoying the friendly company.

* * *

Empty wrappers, drained water bottles, and Izuku's teddy poked haphazardly out of the backpack while the boys were sprawled out side-by-side in the grass. It had been an eventful day and the two were tuckered out. They were currently pointing out shapes in the sky, their imaginations going wild.

"See there, that's a bunny!" Izuku's tiny finger pointed up at one of the many clouds above.

"Hm, yeah, I can see it. What about that one? Looks like a cat." He pointed to another one and received a positive response.

The game went on for a little while longer until they heard a woman calling out for Toshinori. "I guess it's time for me to go now. Will I see you again?" A hopeful glance was cast towards the smaller boy as they stood.

Izuku nodded in affirmation, making that beaming smile light up Toshinori's face. They hugged like the last time they parted ways before the blonde youth was off once more, leaving Izuku to his thoughts.

This time he decided to stay in the jungle gym to see what would happen. These were too real to be just a dream, right? At least he hoped so. He took the steps back up to the top and moved to lay down on his side, hidden away from prying eyes. Eventually the same sensation as before crept up his neck and his eyes closed on instinct.

They opened again to find him returned to his room. Taking deep breaths, Izuku tried to keep calm as he took in his surroundings. Everything was as it should be, but when he cast off his blanket, he noticed something that made his heart thud in his chest.

Oversized shoes were illuminated by the dim moonlight streaming into the room and the space beside him was empty, the teddy bear gone. A look at the sides and beneath his bed confirmed it. Pure joy filled his small frame at his realization.

 _It wasn't just a dream!_


	4. Memories

**Chapter Summary:**

Toshinori doesn't know if seeing Izuku is a curse or a blessing.

* * *

 **Memories**

 _"I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
 _And forget about the stupid little things_  
 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
 _And the memories I never can escape_  
 _'Cause I'm not fine at all"_

 **5sos - Amnesia**

It had taken some experimenting on Izuku's part to find out what triggered his visits to the 'other world' as he liked to call it. Emotions seem to be the best method, but desiring to see Toshinori specifically worked just as well. His eyes would screw shut, hands clasped together and the next moment would find him at the park. When the later of the two methods was used, he noticed a brief increase in body temperature that couldn't be distinguished while in an emotional state.

The idea that this was a quirk popped up in his mind, but he'd choke on the words any time he tried to tell his friend. Whatever it was wouldn't allow him to speak of his unusual situation, wouldn't even allow him to speak his own name while in that world. Attempts at writing about it would cause his hand to cramp painfully, relief only coming once he gave up.

One thing still bugged him. Returning home. If he didn't at least sit down first, his knees would buckle and he'd drop to the ground. After numerous bumps and bruises, Izuku now obediently took a seated position when that tingling would prick at his neck. No matter what position he ended up in, he would be laying down in his bed the next time he opened his eyes, assuming the exact same position as when he'd left. The transition felt awkward to say the least. The journey to and from Toshinori's world seemed to go unnoticed as well. Another part of the quirk he assumed.

Izuku also started going to bed in play appropriate attire and those slightly too large shoes that he'd come to adore. His mother had asked about them, but all he'd say was that they were a gift from his friend, shaking his head in the negative when she asked if it was from Katsuki.

Speaking of the boy, Izuku rarely saw him anymore. When he did, he'd keep his head down, steps hastening to get away. Forgiveness was freely given by Izuku many times in the past, but the last was enough to keep him away from the temperamental boy. He didn't want to be a door mat anymore.

Time with Toshinori made him realize that he was worth so much more than that. Anytime Izuku let slip an incident from the past, the electric blue eyes of his friend seemed to glow with a fierce protectiveness that made him feel warm and fuzzy.

The two have been friends for over three months now. They'd met towards the beginning of September and now Christmas was only ten days away. Saori, who he had yet to meet, extended an open invitation to him through Toshinori, asking if he wanted to join them for their own little celebration. An invitation he eagerly accepted.

Today, after weeks of saving his meager allowance, Izuku asked his mother if they could go shopping. So here they were, walking side-by-side into the local shopping mall. Inko had taken his smaller hand in hers and held it in a gentle, but firm grip to avoid separation.

They browsed a few shops before entering a women's clothing and beauty supply store, avoiding the abnormally large crowd nearby, where Inko decided to purchase some things for herself and Mitsuki. The other woman wasn't keen on makeup, but she was fond of pencil skirts and cardigans. Inko guided her son to sit in one of the few chairs available and asked him to remain there until she was done before leaving to browse the racks of clothing.

Izuku remained there for what felt like forever to him, looking over the same surroundings multiple times. Bored, he hopped off of the chair and wandered around on his own. He played in the store for a short time before his wandering lead him to the entrance.

Curious eyes found the crowded toy store located across the walkway where a cardboard cutout of All Might was proudly displayed in the window, an advertisement for new merchandise and a visit from the hero himself. Before he knew it, his feet were carrying him over to the shop, his mother's request forgotten.

Delighted laughter bubbled up as he entered. A large section was dedicated to the Symbol of Peace. From clothing to toys, even bedding sets and towels, they had it all. And there sitting at the table, surrounded by chattering fans and persistent news reporters was the man himself.

Butterflies erupted in his stomach as he ducked down and used his small size to his advantage to get closer. There were a few grumbled complaints, but he didn't give them a passing thought. His focus was solely on the massive frame of his hero. When he was finally in front of the table, Izuku popped back up. Adoration was plain on his face as All Might turned his head to look at him.

* * *

"I don't want to do this." Sunken eyes stared back at him from the bathroom mirror. To him, he looked more haggard than a 29 year old should.

Toshinori loved being a hero and helping others. There were just some days where he wished he could crawl into bed and never leave. Today was one of them. Memories have been haunting his dreams lately, much clearer than they used to be. It was disconcerting and caused a familiar pang in his heart.

Six years. That's how long it has been since he last saw Hisashi. Every dream he had brought the pain of losing him back to the forefront. His right hand came up and grabbed the fabric over his heart but he refused to break down this time. Today was a day for his fans. Moments like this one would have to wait.

Though that's what he told himself, a treacherous tear cut a path down his cheek. It dropped off and landed on the hand tightly gripping the shirt. Letting go, he turned on the faucet and splashed a few handfuls of water onto his face. Once he was satisfied with the results, he turned the faucet off and left the bathroom.

Toshinori made his way over to the bed, one that had been custom ordered with his above average height in mind. Sprawled across the surface was his Silver Age costume. Despite making his debut in what was later dubbed his Golden Age costume, this one remained a crowd favorite at events like this. Admittedly he wasn't ready for today, but he would suck it up and smile.

 _'I really love your smile, Toshi. It reminds me of sunflowers on a warm summer day. My very own Himawari.'_

A sharp intake of breath scratched at his throat as the memory surfaced. It was during one of the few visits he was allowed to make back to Japan when he was studying abroad. They had taken that familiar path down to the park hand-in-hand and spent the afternoon in a secluded section near a rather large patch of sunflowers and other colorful flora.

Their picnic had been absolutely _perfect_. Hisashi's sincere and heartfelt words had him blushing cherry red, stumbling over his words before his paramour silenced him with a sweet kiss. Usually Hisashi was the one prone to turning into a tomato during their time alone, but this had been one of the moments where he had been bold.

He did his best to ignore the renewed heartache as he changed into his costume. It wouldn't do for others to see their Symbol of Peace as the wreck he believed himself to be. Willing his mind blank of everything except his plans for the day was difficult, but he managed for the most part. In a heartbeat, he assumed his hero form and left his apartment via the rooftop exit, one only he had access to.

Muscles flexed as he stretched before kicking off into the air in a single motion. Times like these he imagined those curls bouncing in the wind with matching green energy crackling around the smaller form of his companion as they darted from rooftop to rooftop.

Shaking the thought away, Toshinori focused instead on the journey to the shopping center. The sponsors have set up a makeshift landing spot atop the building that would be hosting the event. There were reporters stationed there to record his landing and brief interview before he would be whisked inside for the fan meet and greet.

As he kicked off of another rooftop, Toshinori's mouth pulled into a grin. Seconds ticked by and just as he was approaching his destination, he spun his body in midair. All Might was known for his dynamic entries, but the gathered crowd still fawned over the display. Twirl complete, he landed on the pad and a gust of wind ruffled the awestruck reporters.

All Might let out a booming laugh while bringing his clenched fists to rest on his hips, his cape fluttering in the wind. "I am here!"

Activity exploded around him and the interview was soon underway. There were periodic flashes of light, pictures that would no doubt be splashed across the web by the end of the day. The hero kept calm through it all, answering whatever questions he could in the small time frame that they had for this portion of the event.

It only lasted thirty minutes at most but it felt like hours for the weary hero. Not that anyone could tell. To those that don't know him, all they would see is the same charming hero who would save you with a fearless smile. He played the role well and hid his true self from the world.

Another booming laugh and a wave of his hand signaled the end and he was whisked away just as predicted. Toshinori wasn't even given a moment to breathe before he was being directed into the store. The table already had quite the crowd gathered around it. Screaming fans and reporters that lacked VIP passes swarmed closer the moment he made his entrance.

* * *

There was about an hour left of the event when something popped up in front of the table. Turning his head, he realized a familiar boy was standing before him, a look of utter adoration on his freckled face. It had been about two years since the last time he saw the child.

A brief memory of a stuttered name surfaced. _Midoriya Izuku. It looks like you're growing well._

"It is wonderful to see you again, young Midoriya. Though I must ask where your guardian is. It's not safe to wander such places without an adult present."

The boy's expression brightened further when All Might recognized him before immediately shifting to guilt, eyes becoming watery at the thought of disappointing him. "I-I left without asking. I'm sorry, All Might."

"I see. That was very irresponsible, young man. They must be worried sick." All Might stood and bowed at the waist, addressing the crowd. "I apologize, but I must attend to urgent matters. I humbly ask for your forgiveness for cutting the event short." The people gathered swooned at this, expressing their forgiveness of the charismatic hero.

It wasn't long before the crowd dispersed with the help of the staff. Izuku had remained in his line of sight during that time, never wandering from the table. The hero looked down at him before speaking again. "Now let's find your guardian." He offered to lift the child, who became jittery with excitement upon realizing he was going to carry him. Izuku's response was an overenthusiastic acceptance of the offer that had the man laughing heartily.

All Might effortlessly lifted Izuku up and perched him on his shoulder. After insuring that the person they were looking for wasn't in the store, the pair made their way outside. It was fortunate for them that all of the shops were built to accommodate those who were bulkier than the average human.

As for Izuku, he was in heaven. To be toted around on the shoulder of the one he admired most was a dream come true. His mother often regaled him with the story of his rescue, but he was too young at the time to recall it. The fact that All Might remembered him was enough to quell any doubt he may have had in her story.

"IZUKU!"

Their heads snapped to the shrill cry in unison along with the heads of several inquisitive onlookers. Running over to them was a tearful Inko, bags clutched in a white knuckle grip.

* * *

By the time Inko was satisfied with her choices, the pile was nearly overflowing in her hands. Deciding it was enough, she made her way to the register to check out. It only took minutes for the cashier to complete the transaction before Inko was making her way back to the chairs. She had periodically peered over there only to see him looking increasingly bored each time.

 _I'll make it up to him. I hope he's not too upset._

When the chairs popped into view, she stopped short. All of them were empty.

Panic settled in when looking around the area produced no hints as to his whereabouts. Inko began to weep, terror filling her as she frantically called out his name over and over, the volume getting increasingly louder. It became apparent that he was no longer in the store so she darted to the register to ask the workers if they had seen the little boy leave.

They fortunately had and gestured out across to the other store just as a gaggle of people poured out. Despite the sizable crowd, one figure stood out among the rest. There, at the center of attention, was All Might with Izuku perched on his shoulder. Her feet were moving before she had time to think.

"IZUKU!"

The crowd parted, allowing the frantic woman through. She came to a stop directly in front of them, face red from the mix of emotions that she was currently experiencing. "I told you not to leave, Izuku! You could've been hurt or _worse_!" The last word came out in a broken sob as she reached up for him.

All Might shifted his position so that the worried woman could take the boy. Izuku willingly fell into his mother's open arms, his own eyes tearing up as he repeatedly apologized for making her worry.

Once Inko was sufficiently calmed down, she held her son close as she turned her attention to the hero in front of her. The man had returned to his full height at some point during the reunion so she had to crane her neck to be able to make eye contact. "Thank you so much, All Might. I-I was so worried that someone had taken him."

"It was my pleasure, ma'am, though I do hope that he learned a lesson from this experience." The later was said with a meaningful glance directed at the child who nodded his head vigorously. Satisfied with that, he reached up to ruffle Izuku's green curls. "Stay safe, young Midoriya."

The hand was removed from his head and Izuku gave him a brilliant smile. "I will, I promise!"

All Might departed shortly after, leaving them at the entrance of the toy store. The curious onlookers quickly forgot the two as they watched the infamous hero leave. Inko was grateful that their attention was no longer on them. With Izuku still in her arms, she ducked into the toy store.

"You want to get your friend a gift, right? Let's get one and go home. Don't think you're out of trouble, young man." Izuku visibly deflated at the last sentence but he nodded in acceptance. Inko placed him back on the ground but kept a firm grip on his left hand. She didn't want to take a chance of him running off again.

* * *

They browsed the aisles of the shop for a while, occasionally reaching out to inspect an item or two, until something caught Izuku's attention.

A child-sized cape that reminded him greatly of All Might. Looking for tags, he noticed that it wasn't an officially licensed product, merely inspired by the hero. In fact the only tag he could see was the price. There wasn't even a brand label stitched into the seem. Izuku took it as a good sign since any time he tried to bring specific items, especially hero merchandise, with him to see Toshinori, they would remain behind even if he tried to tuck it into a backpack first.

The back of the cape was a beautiful shade of royal blue and the interior ruby red. On the shoulders were two white, star-shaped clips that would fasten it to whatever top the person wanted. It was _perfect_. With this, Izuku could share something precious to him and Toshinori could represent the country his mother was from.

"Can I get this one, 'kaa-san? I know he'll like it." Eager hands held the fabric in a light grip until his mother could pluck it from the rack.

Inko held the item up to inspect it briefly before nodding. Elated, Izuku giggled as he was picked up once more. The pair made their way to the register to check out. The cashier beamed upon noticing what was selected. "I was wondering if anyone would find those."

"What do you mean?" Inko looked at her inquisitively.

"Those capes were made by the owner of the shop. They were originally intended to be a gift, but...Anyway, I'm glad that you chose one. I'm sure it'll be well taken care of." It was obvious by the woman's manner that something had befallen the intended recipient, but neither of them wanted to press the subject.

"Mm-hm!" Izuku agreed wholeheartedly. "I'm going to give to my friend. We want to be heroes when we grow up!"

The lady smile, the earlier mood dissipating in the face of such a bubbly child. "Even better. I'm sure they'll love it."

It wasn't long before the transaction was complete and the pair were on the way home. The day had taken a few unexpected turns and they were ready for it to be over with. Izuku held the neatly folded cape in his lap while watching the scenery fly by. He had been offered to have it gift wrapped, but he turned it down.

 _"I want to wrap it for him myself. It'll mean more that way."_

The two women had smiled fondly at that and dropped the matter. Now all that remained was figuring out exactly _how_ he was going to do it.

 _Maybe I'll watch a video about it. 'Kaa-san does it all the time when cooking._

The remainder of the trip was spent lost in thought as he tried to figure out what to do.

* * *

 _Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_

A hand reached out from the bundle of blankets on the bed and fumbled with the muted phone. He answered in a weary tone, already knowing who'd be calling at this time.

"What do you want?"

A dry chuckle was the response before the other person spoke. _"Is that really how you're going to greet me, Yagi-kun?"_

"...I assume you reviewed the footage I sent? The resemblance is uncanny."

 _"Straight to the point then. Yes, it certainly is. The boy takes after his father."_

"Were you able to pull up their records? I want to know, I have to..."

There was a pause before Tsukauchi spoke again, his tone apologetic. _"Unfortunately I wasn't given clearance to pursue the matter. I'm just as curious as you. We may not have had the greatest bond, but Midoriya-kun was my friend as well. The only file that I could access was the incident report from the day of his passing. As for the woman, if she's not Inko, she must be a close relative. They share similar features so perhaps an aunt._

The blankets rustled as Toshinori finally sat up. They went over that file together back when he first found out of Hisashi's passing. He'd been inconsolable for days afterwards, barely managing to bring himself out to do his duty as the Symbol of Peace.

"He never mentioned having a sister. I don't know if he was lying or just didn't know about her. There were times where I'd ask about him and he'd go to answer before clamming up. It was almost like he was unable to speak about it."

 _"There are quirks that can essentially act as a gag order. I'll look into it the next time I can get access to the quirk database."_

"Thank you. I appreciate this, Tsukauchi-kun." The words wavered in his throat. He always became emotional when discussing such a touchy subject.

 _"Anytime I can, you know I'll help out, Yagi-kun. We're friends after all."_

From there, the conversation changed to more pleasant topics until they finally bade each other goodnight. The call ended with a click and he put the phone back on the nightstand while standing up. There was no way he'd be going back to sleep this night so he left the room in search of something to eat.

Visions of a freckled face popped up in his memory as he passed by the den, but he resolutely pushed them down. If for tonight only, Toshinori would try to keep his mind free of thoughts he knew would break him down.


	5. Christmas

**Chapter Summary:**

'Tis the season for family and friends.

One friendship takes tentative steps towards mending.  
The other is strengthened further as they enjoy their first holiday together.

* * *

 **Christmas**

 _"I'm just asking for one thing_  
 _Let's keep making memories"_

 **Colbie Caillat - Happy Christmas**

"Are you ready, Izuku?"

Little white puffs could be seen in the winter air as Inko spoke. She gently squeezed the hand in hers and offered a patient smile. They were walking up the snow-covered path to the front entrance of the Bakugo residence with a few gifts in tow.

Every Christmas morning they would meet either here or at their apartment to exchange pleasantries and gifts. It had become a tradition after meeting Hisashi. He had picked it up after staying in America for an internship and they continued doing it even after his untimely passing.

They came to a stop at the entrance and Inko pressed the doorbell. There was silence then a short scuffle was heard on the other side followed by muffled curses before the door opened to reveal a frazzled Mitsuki. On the ground behind her was a messy pile of child-sized shoes. It didn't take a genius to realize that she had tripped over them on the way to the door.

Despite the embarrassing scene, the woman greeted them with a grin. "Hey Inko, pipsqueak. Glad you could make it." The nickname directed at Izuku had him blowing raspberries up at her as they were ushered in. Though Inko shot a displeased look at him, all Mitsuki did was laugh heartily as she swept him up into a bear hug.

"What's that, Izu-chan? Did you say something?"

One arm held him close while her opposing hand found a ticklish spot on his side.

Peals of laughter echoed around the modest home and drew the attention of the remaining members of the Bakugo family. Mitsuki stopped and carefully placed Izuku back on the ground as her husband came into view.

Bakugo Masaru was the polar opposite of his wife. Where she was brash and hotheaded, he was calm and soft-spoken. They were quite the pair that oddly fit together. It came as a surprise to absolutely no one that Mitsuki was the one who initiated the flirting, rather aggressively at that. After a whirlwind romance, the two married and eventually had a son together.

"Katsuki, come over and say hi. They came all the way to see us so behave." Said boy was hovering a few feet behind his father, hands shoved into his pockets and face scrunched into an annoyed pout. Reluctant steps brought him over to the visiting Midoriya family.

"Hi..."

Izuku stepped forward with a hesitant smile. "H-hi Kacchan. Do you...want to play with me?" Emerald eyes glistened with hope. Despite how callously he'd been treated, he still missed the days when they got along.

Katsuki turned without a word, his feet taking him to the front door. Izuku visibly deflated as he watched him go. He was about to return to his mother's side when the other boy called out to him, gaze remaining firmly on the door.

"Are you coming or not?" The door was unlocked and he exited without waiting for a reply.

Eyes wide with surprise and wonder, Izuku smiled happily and moved over to his mother to pluck a gift from the bag they brought. Even with how their friendship had soured, he'd still bought the temperamental boy a present. With it in hand, he hastily darted outside.

A snowball to the face was the first thing to greet him the moment he closed the door. It wasn't thrown hard and was packed softly so that it would easily break apart and coat his face. Izuku sputtered and shook his head similar to a dog after a bath while Katsuki laughed.

"Haha! You should've seen the look on your face, Deku!" Even the insult didn't have its usual bite. If anything it sounded almost friendly. After overcoming his shock, Izuku joined in and the two shared a laugh.

The moment soon passed and the mirth with it. Katsuki pulled a face, annoyed with himself for being so friendly. Before he had a chance to lash out, Izuku extended his arms to offer the gift. The bitter words on the tip of his tongue fizzled out as he accepted the small package.

"Hm? What's this?" He flipped it over a few times looking for clues.

"It-it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, Kacchan."

"I know that!" The raised voice caused Izuku to flinch, but Katsuki paid no attention to him as eager hands ripped into the wrapping to reveal an unmarked box. Opening the top, he spotted some everyday items like crayons, pens, and even socks. They all had the same theme: All Might

"You're such a nerd."

Izuku's lips quivered, eyes watery as he assumed his gift was being rejected. He opened his mouth, apologies already forming when a single word stopped him cold.

"...Thanks."

If he was expecting anything, it certainly wasn't _that_.

Katsuki flushed red in both embarrassment and anger as the silence dragged on. Unable to take it any more, he looked at Izuku, ready to yell at him, when he was suddenly enveloped in a crushing hug.

"H-hey, get off, Deku!"

I'm sor-ry, Kacchan." A hiccup broke through the sentence as he pulled back. Even as tears ran down his freckled cheeks, the beaming smile never wavered.

His fiery blonde friend grumbled petulantly before addressing him again. "Whatever... Just shut up and play or I'm going back inside."

Izuku scrubbed away the tears and nodded. The gift was stashed on the porch and a proper snowball fight was soon underway.

Later, after Izuku and his mother returned home, the latter found a gift tucked into her bag. The wrapping was rumpled and covered with too much tape. And there, in the upper corner, was Izuku's name scrawled in childish handwriting. Inko realized that Katsuki must have tucked it in there some time before they left.

When Izuku opened it, he found a set of small All Might posters tucked into a blank notebook. As he held them in his hands, an idea popped into his mind and he knew what he'd use the notebook for.

* * *

By the time he went to bed, Izuku was both anxious and excited to see his best friend. The gifts for Toshinori and Saori were tucked into the backpack he held to his chest. Usually he waited for his mother to leave before trying to activate his quirk, but he was more than a little impatient tonight. Even with her hovering at the door, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

The next moment found him standing inside the jungle gym away from prying eyes. Izuku slipped the backpack on before carefully descending the ice-covered stairs. Snow crunched beneath the boots he chose to wear that day as he walked over to the main entrance.

While waiting, Izuku watched as little white flakes seemingly danced in the air on their slow descent to the ground. He held out his gloved hand and watched as a few landed on his palm. Bringing it closer to his face, he blew out a puff of air and sent the flakes flying. The sound of laughter startled him and his head swiveled in the direction it was coming from.

The snow that had been gathering in his hair was unintentionally flung into Toshinori's face. The boy sputtered as some of the flakes landed in his open mouth but his mirth was renewed when Hisashi apologized profusely, hands waving frantically with each word.

"I-I'm sorry, Yagi-chan! I didn't mean to do that!" This was quickly followed by more apologies until Toshinori poked him on the forehead. The words faltered as Hisashi looked questioningly at him with tearful eyes .

"You apologize too much, Midoriya-chan. Now stop crying, silly crybaby." The word that was usually spat out hatefully by Kacchan was said with an exasperated affection that took the sting away. Toshinori moved the hand from his forehead and used it to reach for one of his hands. "Now, let's go! Saori-san is waiting for us." Sure enough, down the pathway Toshinori came from was Saori.

The 23 year old saffron-eyed woman was quite petite standing at only 155cm and had a lithe physique that paired well with her quirk. Iridescent scales glimmered on the sides of her face and disappeared beneath silky shoulder-length black hair. If one looked close enough, they'd see four raised lines of skin on both sides of her neck that became gills when diving underwater. According to Toshinori, her legs could fuse together into a tail resembling a Halfmoon Betta, whatever that was.

Saori waved at them, effectively drawing their attention. Toshinori took the lead and pulled Hisashi along to meet her. Though they had seen each other at a distance in the past, this was the first time they'd actually interact. Izuku was nervous as they came to a stop before her.

"Hello, Midoriya-chan. It's so nice to finally meet after hearing Toshi-chan gush about you." She smiled pleasantly even as Toshinori flushed red and Hisashi giggled. The blonde boy mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I do _not_ gush" while his companion returned the smile with a shy upturn of his lips.

"It's nice to meet you too, Saori-san. Thank you very much for inviting me." He bowed politely and Saori ruffled his tufts of green hair.

"No need to be so formal with me. We're all friends here, but I appreciate the gesture. Now, how about we go pick up our dinner and head home?"

The boys cheered in unison, eliciting a chuckle from the woman as they began their trek to the restaurant.

* * *

All three of them sat comfortably at the kotatsu table in the living room. They were eating the chicken that Saori had to order weeks in advance while watching a Christmas special at Toshinori's insistence. It was in English so they had to follow along with subtitles, but they didn't mind.

Izuku had a little trouble keeping up with it at times, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. His backpack remained at his side, the gifts still nestled within it. They had made a plan to exchange gifts once they had finished eating and cleaned up after themselves.

A cheer from his blonde friend had Izuku looking at the screen again as he finished off his remaining food. The villain-turned-hero had joined the townsfolk in their celebration after having a change of heart. They cheered as the final scene went dark and cut to the credits.

Toshinori was the first to speak, blue eyes sparkling as he look over at his friend. "Did you like it?"

"Yes! Can we watch more? Not right now, but whenever I can visit?"

"Of course!" Toshinori's head bobbed along in acceptance, overjoyed at sharing one of his favorite pastimes with Hisashi.

"If you're both done, go wash up while I handle the dishes." They agreed and Toshinori lead Hisashi to the bathroom to do as instructed while Saori gathered their plates.

As they entered, Toshinori jumped up enough to flick the switch on the wall bathing the room with a fluorescent light. When he turned, he noticed Hisashi looking at him so he grinned and gave a thumbs up sign which was reciprocated. Together they approached the sink and took turns washing their hands.

"I'm really happy that you could spend Christmas with us. I was wondering...could I call you by your name?" His gaze remained locked on his soapy hands but he listened intently for the response.

"Only if I could call you by name, too." They shared a smile and finished rinsing off. On the way out, they dried their hands off and Izuku exited first so that the other boy could turn off the light.

"Thanks, Hisashi-chan." Izuku felt a sharp pang of sadness but pushed it away.

 _I wish you knew my real name..._

They made it back to the kotatsu table and Izuku's mood perked back up when he realized that it was time to exchange the gifts. He bounced over with renewed energy and reclaimed his spot. Toshinori joined him as Saori stacked them neatly on the table.

Izuku took that as his cue and withdrew the ones from his backpack and placed them with the rest. Both boys then looked at Saori expectantly, waiting for permission to dive in. She huffed in amusement and plucked two from the pile, one for each boy, and placed the packages directly in front of them.

They grinned and thanked her in unison and wrapping paper quickly littered the floor around them. With joyful shout, Toshinori revealed his first: a box set of some of his favorite movies. The box in Izuku's lap was opened next and the contents drew a delighted gasp from the boy.

A beautifully decorated friendship scrapbook was carefully withdrawn and placed upon the table. The top half was colored mint green and had little decorations in various other shades of green. A few faux four-leaf clovers, some flat rhinestone bead, and curled beneath those was a pressed flower that looked like a green rose.

"It's a Lisianthus. Toshinori picked it out himself and preserved it for the book." Saori must have noticed his attention on the flower. Izuku beamed at his friend who returned it with a grin of his own.

Turning his attention back to the book, the bottom half was pastel yellow and covered with cute sun designs and matching rhinestones. The pressed flower above it was a small sunflower. There was a gap between the two parts, just big enough for their names. Shimmering gold ink spelled out "Midoriya" on the green half and forest green was used for "Yagi" on the yellow half.

Opening it revealed blank pages and empty photo slots. It was a homemade scrapbook that they could fill together. Izuku's bottom lip quivered and he gently replaced the book on the table before going to give Saori a hug. Fat tears rolled down puffy cheeks as he thanked her.

Saori hugged him in return. "I'm so glad that you liked it, but I'll tell you a secret. The whole thing was _his_ idea." She pulled back and gave him a gentle nudge in Toshinori's direction. He quickly went to his side and hugged him tightly. Toshinori laughed as he hugged back. This reaction was definitely worth the multiple failed attempts at flower pressing.

They parted shortly after and Izuku returned to his seat. The next box was addressed to all three of them, a fact that surprised Izuku. It was a gift from Toshinori's parents. The contents of the lone box was quickly revealed to be various American snacks that were hard, if not impossible to come by in Japan.

"We'll save these for later. Don't want to get the remaining gifts dirty." Saori took the box off the table and reached for the two presents addressed to her. One was an oceanic-themed jewelry box from Toshinori and the other was a homemade scallop shell necklace from Izuku. She became a little misty-eyed herself as she expressed her gratitude. "Thank you both. They're perfect."

All that remained now were the gifts that the boys got for each other. Toshinori reached out first and unwrapped his to reveal a plain box. Izuku's stomach clenched with anticipation as Toshinori lifted the lid and slowly pulled out the bundle of fabric.

Toshinori's expression went from confused to ecstatic as the fabric unfurled into a cape. He was on his feet and wrapping it around himself before Izuku could even register it. The star pins were easily fastened to his red shirt with the help of Saori and he spun in a circle to watch it billow out around himself.

The grin he flashed their way lit up the room as he put his hands on his hips in a heroic pose. Saori turned on the small fan kept in the living room and directed it at him causing the cape to flutter. They clapped and cheered him on as he changed poses and flexed his arms as if he had bulging muscles.

"Thank you! What do you think? Would I make a good hero?"

Izuku's exuberant response was instant. "You'd be such a cool hero, Toshinori-chan! The best!" Toshinori was both flattered and filled with confidence at his friend's belief in him. He took a moment to bask in those happy feelings before gesturing to the last gift on the table.

"Open yours now. I hope you like it!" Toshinori rejoined the pair at the table while making sure he didn't damage the cape.

Izuku didn't need to be told twice so his hands worked at removing the paper quickly before tossing it aside. It was another plain box with no clues as to what was contained within. He flicked the box open and pulled out a plush toy. Turning it, he giggled when he realized what it was.

A fluffy yellow bunny stared back at him with glossy eyes. The floppy ears framed its face in a way that reminded him of Toshinori's bangs. Small fingers traced the features of the toy with reverence. It wasn't the first gift that Toshinori had ever given him, but for some reason this one felt special. He smiled happily as he held the plush to his chest.

"Thank you, Toshinori-chan. I love my Usagi-chan." A flash of light startled them and they looked over as Saori lowered her phone with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

An idea formed and Toshinori stood while gesturing for Hisashi to do the same. "Let's take some more! These can be the first pictures in our scrapbook, Hisashi-chan!"

And so they did. Pose after pose, the two took many pictures together. Two of them stood out among the rest. The first one that Saori took by surprise had Izuku looking at his bunny with a fond expression while Toshinori looked on, his lips pulled into a content smile.

The other had them both standing side-by-side with matching grins. Usagi-chan was balanced precariously on Izuku's head and his arm was around Toshinori while the blonde had pulled his cape over enough to encompass them both. Their free hands were extended in front of them giving the peace sign without obscuring their faces.

After their impromptu photoshoot, the three spent the rest of their time together playing games and even singing an off-key version of Yuki ya konko before Izuku finally had to bid them farewell. With many reassurances that he'd be fine, he donned his shoes and coat once more before stepping out with his full backpack.

Once the house was out of sight, it didn't take long to feel that familiar pull so he sat down in the snow and closed his eyes.

* * *

Inko believed herself to be a patient and understanding mother. When Izuku stopped spending time with Mitsuki's boy, she didn't press the issue beyond a few questions. She also didn't make him stop wearing his day clothes to bed no matter how strange it was to her. As long as it was safe and he was happy then so was she.

That isn't enough to stop her from freaking out when she sees her son disappear from his bed only to reappear in the blink of an eye, clothes covered in quickly melting snow and the backpack he'd been holding stuffed with items that hadn't been there before.


	6. Revelation

**Chapter Summary:**

Izuku's nightly adventures have his mother searching for an answer.

Inko soon learns that the path created by fate is inescapable.

* * *

 **Revelation**

 _"Crossed the border to another time_  
 _Being drawn by the fates_  
 _Who run our destinies"_

 **Pretty Maids - Future World**

The shriek that greets Izuku the moment he returns to his bed startles the poor boy so much that he falls on the floor in his haste to get away from it. Wild green eyes frantically dart towards his mother as the sound abruptly cuts off. The woman is a shaky mess clutching onto the door frame as if it were a lifeline.

"I-I-I-Izuk-ku!?" The woman manages to stutter out, body trembling in fear. When she reaches a hand out to him, Izuku stands on shaky legs and runs to her side. Inko's mind goes blank as she sinks to the ground and pulls him into a strong embrace. They stay like that for quite some time until Izuku speaks up.

"'Kaa-san?"

The frightened boy draws her attention back to him. Inko pulls away to check him for any injuries from whatever happened but finds none. All that remained as proof was the stuffed backpack forgotten on the bed and Izuku's damp clothing. Panic grips her again and she takes steady breaths to avoid another episode.

When she feels confident enough to talk, she takes Izuku by the shoulders and looks at him questioningly. "What was that? How-what happened to you, Izuku? What is going on?"

Izuku hesitates. Every time he attempted to speak of this situation with Toshinori, he choked on the words and was forced to remain silent. Even so, seeing how upset his mother is, he decided to try.

"I have a q-quirk." When the words came out with nothing but a stutter, Izuku's eyes widened. The look of shocked confusion on his mother's face is enough to let him know that he didn't imagine saying it.

"That's...Izuku, that-that's not..." The words trailed off as she realized with a start that it _is_ possible, that she just witnessed an anomaly that could easily be explained by having a quirk. What kind, she didn't know. Inko made a mental note to contact his pediatrician first thing in the morning.

"Okay, sweetheart. Why don't you tell me about this quirk after you get a bath. I'm sure you must be cold." Until she could find out what was going on, she'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

They sat huddled together under a blanket on the couch. Izuku nervously tugged at a few loose threads as he told her of his experiences. He spoke of Katsuki's cruelty and how upset he'd been. Then he mentioned the fight and the horrible nickname given to him. This had Inko's hands clutching the blanket in a white-knuckled grip. Before she has a chance to simmer in her anger, he continues.

"The day came where we found out I was quirkless. I was sad, but that night something weird happened! I went to bed and woke up in the park. It was our park, but not and this boy was standing over me and I got scared. He didn't mean to though! He's really nice. His name is-"

Izuku suddenly went into a coughing fit that sent a startled Inko off to grab a cup of water. When she returns and hands him the cup, he takes a few small sips until the scratchy feeling in his throat is gone. He speaks again before she has a chance to.

"It's the quirk. It won't let me say certain things, but I don't get it. I've said more to you than I've ever said to him. I can't even tell him my name, 'kaa-san!" His voice gradually grows towards the end and finishes with a sob. Inko pulls him into her arms and rubs his back soothingly as he cries.

They stay like that until Izuku calms down enough to continue his story. He spoke of the boy who quickly became his friend and their many adventures together until he finally finished with a glossed over version of their Christmas celebration. Names and any other identifying information was left out in favor of avoiding another coughing fit.

Inko was left feeling largely apprehensive about his situation. It was too detailed for someone his age to make up, but that left her with so many questions. Where was he going? How was he able to return almost instantaneously when he was seemingly able to spend hours in this other place? Why him?

The concerned woman could do nothing but wait until she could consult with Dr. Tsubasa in the morning. For now, they would both have to be patient and hope for the best. Inko stood and cradled her drowsy son in her arms before turning off the lights and heading to her room.

There was no way she'd let him out of her sight for now, so she tucked him into bed beside her and eventually drifted off in a fitful slumber.

* * *

They were once again sitting in the clinic room waiting for the arrival of Dr. Tsubasa, the one who first diagnosed Izuku as quirkless. Another patient had cancelled their appointment, so the doctor gave them that time slot instead. When he was given a condensed version of what happened, he seemed eager to learn more.

There was a brief knock on the door before it was opened to reveal the bespectacled pediatrician with a folder tucked under one arm. He stepped inside and closed the door behind himself before moving to sit in the chair across from the two of them.

"Good afternoon. I'm glad that you could come in on such short notice. Your son's case is a rather interesting one."

"I was thrilled when they informed me that we could come in today. This whole situation has me worried about Izuku." Inko's face was pulled into a concerned frown while her hands moved restlessly in her lap. Izuku on the other hand was swinging his legs back and forth in anticipation.

Dr. Tsubasa thumbed through the folder to read over the previous visit summary as well as the notes taken over their phone call. "It would appear that my original assessment of Izuku wasn't entirely accurate. He does have a quirk and a very rare one at that. It says here that you have telekinesis?" His gaze returned to Inko as he waited for her reply.

"Yes, but it's not that powerful. I can only manipulate small objects. Forgive my rudeness, but how does this have anything to do with Izuku?" Inko clasped her hands together in her lap in an effort to keep them still.

"Izuku's quirk is like a mutation. It only occurs when one or both parents have a mind-based quirk. In this case that would be your telekinesis. Had he developed a regular quirk, his most likely would have been some form of pyrokinesis. Instead, he has a quirk so rare that there have only been 14 documented cases."

Izuku felt like he was in heaven while Inko couldn't help but feel like there was something off, that the other shoe hadn't dropped yet. "What quirk is it and what does this mean for him?"

The doctor raised a hand to adjust his glasses as he replied.

"There were two possibilities: Temporal Observance and Temporal Pursuance. Both are rare mutations, but the Observation quirk only allows a person to see into the past. Pursuance allows one to interact with it to a certain extent. The person with the quirk has an objective to be completed. Once it is done, the quirk will become inactive. Unfortunately, there is no way to determine what he must do. The quirk will guide him to where he needs to be and prevent him from stepping off of that path."

"Is that why I can't say stuff? What about my friend? I won't be able to see him anymore?" Izuku asked with a look of distress, his earlier jubilation doused by the ice-cold realization that he would one day lose both his friend and his quirk.

"Yes, I imagine that is part of it. As for any ties made with those of the past, I can't say. There isn't enough research on this topic. I apologize, but this is all of the information that I can offer you."

Inko had gone still by this point, her skin a sickly pallor. "Is there-can't anything be done? Are there no alternatives? I don't want him travelling alone like that to a place that's practically foreign to him."

Dr. Tsubasa released a drawn out sigh before responding. "No, I'm afraid not. Attempting to stop it would do more harm than good, so I recommend allowing things to progress on their own. I would also like to advise you that it would be best to keep knowledge of the quirk to yourselves. There have been no known successful attempts to tamper with this particular quirk, but it would be best to not risk it."

"I-I see... Thank you, Doctor." Inko stood from her seat and picked up Izuku to carry him out. The boy buried his face into her shoulder and his small frame began to shake as he cried. Dr. Tsubasa excused himself after informing her that he would get them signed out so that she could go ahead and take Izuku home.

Inko offered a wavering smile in appreciation before exiting the room. They ignored the curious stares from the other patients as the exited into the lobby before finally leaving through the front door.

People often spoke of destiny being in your own hands. Inko could see that it was all lies now.

* * *

Izuku was tucked into the kotatsu next to Toshinori as they enjoyed some hot chocolate. Usagi-chan was laying in a rumpled heap on the ground beside him and his friend was wearing the cape. He learned from Saori that he had tried to go to bed with it still on, but she convinced him otherwise.

They had spent the day playing in the snow again and even Saori joined in by throwing snowballs at the two of them. This led to the boys teaming up against her and showering her with snow that they scooped up with sandcastle buckets. Needless to say, all three of them were chilled to the bone by the time they went inside.

It has been over two weeks since his visit with the doctor. Things were difficult at first, but Toshinori's bright and cheery personality helped chase away his gloom. His negative thoughts were pushed away. All except for one.

"Toshinori-chan?" He absentmindedly traced the handle of the mug in front of him.

"Yeah?" Izuku could feel the weight of his friend's gaze, but he was too nervous to meet it and opted to keep his on the table.

"Would you miss me if I had to leave?" An arm wraps around him and pulls him into a firm hug.

"Of course I would! Then I'd be happy when I get to see you again." Izuku looks at the blonde boy to find him smiling down at him.

"What if I couldn't come back?"

Toshinori's smile wilts for a moment only to return in full force when he replies. "We'll find each other no matter what, Hisashi-chan! If you can't come here, I'll come to you instead."

Izuku smiles happily at the declaration. Even though he knows that there would come a day he'd have to say goodbye, he believes Toshinori.

Even when the day comes where he can no longer return, Izuku makes a promise to himself to never lose hope.

* * *

Hours after Hisashi went home, the questions he had asked stayed with Toshinori long into the night. Sleep evaded him as he remembered just how sad his friend was at the time. It wasn't like him at all and it worried him. Even so, he refused to believe that they wouldn't see each other one day.

 _But what if it happens?_

Toshinori furiously shakes his head free of the negative thought. There was no way he was going to let that happen. Not now, not ever. He tosses his blanket aside and sits up. Turning, he flicks on the lamp by his bed before fishing out a sketchpad and pencil from the nightstand.

Childish drawings and crude sketches are scattered all over the pages as he flips through it to find a blank sheet. This sketchbook was given to him at age two to keep him from marking on the walls. One could see the progress he made from swirling lines and stick figures to passable drawings for someone as young as him.

Once he finds a blank page, Toshinori begins to draw. The lines aren't straight and he's definitely not good at anatomy, but he loves each one like a masterpiece. Slowly, the lines start to come together to form a recognizable image.

Toshinori isn't sure about how much time has passed by the time he is done, but he is pleased with the outcome. It's a drawing of Hisashi and him at the kotatsu with both wearing lopsided grins. Their hands are tucked under the oddly shaped table because he didn't know how to draw them yet, but he's learning.

This isn't the first time he worked on a piece with the two of them. In fact, most of the past fifteen pages or so were of either both of them or just Hisashi. It was a pastime that he was too shy to share with anyone, even his friend, but he will when he's ready.

He leans over to open the drawer again and withdraws an open pack of colored pencils. They're quickly spread out on the bed in front of him and organized by color. Some are more worn than others, the green and yellow ones especially.

Green is the first one he goes for this time and he brings it up to the page to start coloring. His worry fades away as time passes until he eventually finishes the drawing. The coloring is a little sloppy and goes over the lines on more than one occasion, but he's proud of it.

The supplies, including the sketchbook, are packed away once more before he allows himself to fall over sideways. It doesn't take long for sleep to claim him even with the lamp lighting up the room.

* * *

His mother is sitting on the couch watching a movie when he finally returns home. Late nights have become a common occurrence for her since the appointment. Most of the time she can be found puttering around the apartment cleaning or doing other small tasks, but there is a night or two where she'll curl up in front of the t.v. like tonight.

Izuku, now wearing appropriate sleep attire, pads into the living room and hops onto the couch beside her. She wastes no time wrapping an arm around him and tucking him into her side. Tired, he willingly falls against her with droopy eyes as she pulls a blanket over the two of them.

"How was your visit tonight?" A hand brushes through his hair in a slow, comforting manner.

"Really good. We got to play in the - snow and had hot chocolate. It was really fun." He yawns mid-sentence, too tired to really go into details. They lapse into a brief moment of silence until he speaks again. "I wonder what he's like now."

"It depends on how much time is between then and now, but I'm sure he will grow up to be a great person just like I know you will." Izuku nods into the fabric of her shirt. There was no doubt in his mind that Toshinori would be amazing. He just couldn't wait to find out how.

It didn't take long for sleep to claim him after that. His dreams were filled with all of the possibilities his young mind could think of, but the one he lingered on most was the image of him wearing that cape and how he reminded him of his idol.

By the time he woke up again, the memories of his dream faded until none remained.


End file.
